


Meeting Five

by geethr75



Series: Meetings [4]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75





	Meeting Five

"I hope you are not planning on kidnapping me," Vasusena spoke in Krishna's ears, mindful of Daruka driving the chariot.

"A tempting proposition, now that I think of it," 

But Vasusena could see Krishna's smile was half-hearted at best and he seemed nervous.

"Stop the chariot," Krishna told Daruka who complied. They were just outside the city, and there was a shady grove.

"Wait here with the horses, Daruka," Krishna told him. "Or give them some exercise. We are taking a walk. Wait for us."

Vasusena followed Krishna into the grove, wondering what this was all about. As soon as the trees hid the road and Daruka from their view, Krishna turned to him and launched himself on Vasusena, his mouth fastening on his. Vasusena caught him and held him, their lips still together.

"Don't tell me you brought me all the way here for this," Vasusena said, amusement in his voice.

"No, that's not it, just..." Krishna kissed him again. "I don't want to lose you."

"It's a bit too late for that," said Vasusena gently. "We've both known from the beginning where we stood. This..." he shook his head. "This was always an impossible dream... now it's time to wake up."

"Come with me," said Krishna. "Come with me and join the Pandavas."

"Krishna," he began, wondering what had happened to Krishna. 

"Look," said Krishna. "I'm not babbling... you know that scriptures say a child born of a woman before marriage becomes in law the son of her husband."

Vasusena went cold. He had a sudden premonition of where this was leading. He had suspected, he would have been a fool not to. But he had suppressed his suspicions. 

"You are the son of Pandu by that law," Krishna said. "You are the son of my aunt Kunti and Suryadeva."

"And you choose to tell me this now!" He could not keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Son of Kunti! But she abandoned me and my father too did nothing." He paused. "I'm glad to see the extent of your concern for me, though."

"Vasusena," Krishna began.

"Please," said Vasusena. "This changes nothing. I am Atiradha's son and Radheya. I will not deny them the last rites that I owe them. And I am Suyodhana's friend."

"Come with me," said Krishna, "and you can be a King in your own right."

"And what would I do with a Kingdom except to place it at Suyodhana's feet?" He paused. "You've fooled me enough, don't you think? Had you told me this when we first met, this would have made some difference. Now it is too late. But then, you know that, don't you?"

Krishna looked pale. "Don't say that! I didn't tell you then because it wasn't my secret to reveal. But I'm desperate enough to forget that consideration! Can't you understand that?"

Vasusena wanted to believe, he wanted to believe it so desperately. 

“Please do me one favour,” said he, his throat tight.

“Ask.”

“Please do not tell anyone about this. Let this remain a secret as it had hitherto been. Do not let them know.”

“You can’t ask this of me.”

“I am asking. You know your friends and I know mine. And we both know that a forced peace is at best a truce and that neither Suyodhana nor Yudhistira will be content with one half of the Kingdom. This war will happen sooner or later. This destruction is inevitable. So, please, do not tell them. Let things take their course. If we survive this war, we'll meet each other again. If not, let us meet in heaven."

“Don’t,” said Krishna, pulling him into his arms. Vasusena held tight, almost desperate. Krishna's hold on him was equally fierce. 

"Come with me, please!" There was desperation in Krishna’s voice.

"You ask the impossible."

They looked into each other's eyes, and Vasusena kissed the other man. Then he turned and walked towards the road. He could hear the sound of Krishna following. He saw his chariot waiting alongside Krishna's. He climbed on to it and nodded to Krishna, not trusting himself to speak. 

The chariot moved and Vasusena sat straight, not looking back.


End file.
